


Day 10: Unconscious

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captured, Drugging, Gen, Unconscious, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is drugged by Krogan and has to fight to stay awake if he wants to escape.





	Day 10: Unconscious

Hiccup choked on the liquid as it was forced into his mouth. He wanted to spit it out, but with his nose being held, he had no choice but to swallow it. It tasted awful, and he coughed when Krogan pulled away from him.

“What was that?” Hiccup asked. He was tied to a chair on a ship. Toothless was being held on the same ship. He had to get out and get to him.

Krogan smiled at him, showing his teeth. “Oh, something to calm you for the ride.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. He didn’t like the sound of that. Not at all.

Krogan patted him on the shoulder, then left the room, leaving him alone. Hiccup heard a lock click.

Hiccup decided he had to get out before the drugs took effect. He wondered if he could pull himself out of his bonds. His hands were bound behind his back. His legs, however, were unbound.

After some wriggling, Hiccup managed to get one hand out. He was surprised by that, but then again, one of the Hunters had tied the knots, not Krogan. If Krogan had bound him, he wouldn’t be getting out of here.

As Hiccup worked his other hand out of the ropes, he began to feel drowsy and his eyelids felt heavy. Krogan had given him a sedative.

_ Shit, shit, shit. _

He had to get to Toothless fast, before the drugs knocked him out. He yanked his left hand loose, then stood. His legs wobbled a bit. This was not an ideal state to make an escape in.

Next, Hiccup had to deal with the lock. He searched around the room, but there was nothing on the table, and all there was was a small porthole. He decided he’d just have to test his strength and rip the door handle off.

Hiccup braced his foot against the doorframe, grabbed the handle with two hands, and pulled. After some tugging and panting, it came free in his hands, unlocked the door from the outside, a small, drowsy smile on his face.

His limbs felt heavy as he moved them, and it took more effort than it should have for him to turn his head and look around. He blinked, kept his eyes closed for a moment, just standing there against the doorframe. The hallway was empty of life save for the cell at the end of it. He could see a black form through the bars that he knew to be Toothless.

“Toothless,” Hiccup called out tiredly. He forced his eyes open and staggered his way down the hallway. When he came to the bars, gripping them with two hands to hold up his exhausted body, he found that Toothless was out cold.

“No,” he said quietly. It was a struggle to make his mouth move. “No, no, no.” He needed Toothless to get out of here. He looked at the lock, began fumbling with it to no avail. He fell to his knees, holding onto the bars, exhaustion riding through his body, threatening to take him under.

Hiccup groaned quietly in defeat, then slumped onto his side, and let the veil of sleep be pulled over him. 


End file.
